Till All Are One
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: The Cybertronian Civil War reaches Earth! Can the Autobots stop the evils of Megatron alone, or will they need the help from a certain Avatar?
1. More Than Meets the Eye: Part 1

**Till All Are One**

* * *

**More Than Meets the Eye **

**Part 1**

* * *

Earth, the third world from its local star, a small blue planet with a diversity that would put other worlds in shame. It was unique among its cosmic brothers, as it had life. Diversity among living things, animals, plants and so forth populated the planet's surface.

In the region that the world's most advanced species called 'the Earth Kingdom' laid a strange object beneath one of the many mountains that decorated its western landscape. It had a golden sheen to it, and four gigantic holes that emanated from it.

The object was called the Ark, and its passengers were beings from another world. From a far, far away star system in a corner of the galaxy where a civil raged with all its fury.

_Teletraan 1 activated. Scanning occupants for repairs._

The sounds of a mechanical voice resonated through the dark empty halls of the Ark. A small satellite drone then came out of the machinery and began scanning the beings on the ground. Then it headed out of

After a few moments it came back and began scanning the metallic beings once more, this time imprinting them with other scans. The first one to awake was the red and blue colored one; it was huge easily dwarfing most of the others by comparison.

"Agh…" He stood up and shook off the dirt that had accumulated on top of his chassis. "Bumblebee, are you all right?"

The smaller yellow bot stood up, "Yeah…but my back tail light broke I think, what about the others Optimus?" He replied.

"We'll get it sort out. They will be up in no time, Bumblebee." Optimus said while he turned to the control panels and activated the Ark back up. "The Ark still has enough Energon to function, we are lucky that Teletraan 1 still worked after the crash."

"Speaking of…" The one called Jazz had awoken with the rest. "…how much time had we been knocked out cold?"

"Approximately one million years." Optimus responded.

"Whoa…that's almost as old as Ironhide." Warpath, the heavy weapons specialist, said jokingly.

"You better shut it Warpath." Irohhide rebutted, he was Optimus's right hand man. "We better do some recon and find out where exactly we crashed into."

"Agreed, Bumblebee, Jazz and Sideswipe, you three inspection the surrounding area. If we made it then the Decepticons could have as well." Optimus said.

"On it." Sideswipe acknowledged, he was followed by Jazz and Bumblebee to the exit.

"Optimus, some of the others have severe wounds from the fighting back on Cybertron and our fight through the portal. Want me to inspection them?" Ratchet, the medical officer, asked.

"Do it, we will need them if Megatron and his lackeys made it through the wormhole." Optimus replied. Ratchet nodded and went to inspection the wounded robots, who were Wheeljack, Arcee, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Cliffjumper and Air Raid.

* * *

Once outside, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Jazz transformed into vehicles. They had taken the shape of the satomobiles, Bumblebee was a newer model a top of the line satomobile, Sideswipe and Jazz took the shape of sports cars.

"You see this place? It's so different from back home." Bumblebee said while they rode through the earth desert.

"This planet is not mechanical like Cybertron that's for sure, full of energy as well." Jazz replied.

"That's good, the Ark needs it." Sideswipe added. Then they heard the sound of what seemed to be a city. "You guys hear that?"

"We better see." Bumblebee said, turning towards the direction of the sound. Jazz and Sideswipe followed suit. As they neared the city sound, they entered a snowy mountainous region.

"I'm going to freeze my circuits out here." Sideswipe complained.

"Our vehicles modes will not be sufficient to cross this area, Autobots transform." Jazz ordered, they were back into their robot forms.

They walked thought the tundra forest that spread through the valleys of the mountains. "Optimus, this is Jazz, we have discovered a city just beyond the sierra. Orders?" Jazz communicated through his arm radio.

"Hmm…it's a possibility that Megatron to be hiding in disguise within the city." Optimus said.

"Then?"

"We do the same, enter the city in your vehicle mode and avoid detection. Prime out."

"You heard the big guy, let's roll out." Jazz ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby plateau, an ominous looking starship is also buried beneath layers of rock. This is the Nemesis, the command ship of the Decepticons. Its hangar doors opened and out of them came out the mighty Megatron. He was as mean as they come; his presence alone could make any normal Autobot tremble in fear.

"This world looks well enough." Megatron said. "Soundwave, tell me about this world."

"Lord Megatron, this planet is rich in energy. Enough to make more Energon Cubes for the Nemesis." Soundwave replied in a highly digital and monotone voice.

"Excellent!" Megatron rejoiced. Following them were three more Decepticons, these were Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Your plan is not very clear Megatron, were can we find the energy we need?" Starscream criticized Megatron.

"Isn't it obvious you fool? Look around, this world is full of life! It makes Cybertron look life-less in comparison, find me any source of power immediately, I order you!" Megatron told his flyers.

"Very well, Thundercracker and Skywarp will accompany me." Starscream replied, turning into a Cybertronian jet and leading his jets into the sky.

"The probability of finding new resources is highly like Lord Megatron, but I would not trust Starscream with such a task." Soundwave stated.

"I trust Starscream as I trust him being shot by my cannon, but I need of his services." Megatron replied.

"Understood Lord Megatron, I have scanned this area. This plateau will be a perfect placement for our base of operations." Soundwave said.

"Very good, Soundwave. Prepare the others and commence to build our glorious base!" Megatron ordered. "For if we have made it, then Prime and his Autobots would surely have also."

* * *

Bumblebee, Jazz and Sideswipe drove around the streets of the 'alien' city; from they could see this world was populated by organics. There were no beings of metal like them, but their accomplishments were incredible. "They look squishy." Sideswipe said.

"Shut up Sideswipe, we can't have them hear us or even try too hard to look at us." Jazz responded.

"Why not?" Sideswipe asked.

"We are giant robots for crying out loud, we would be wreaking havoc among the local population." Jazz replied.

"Uh guys…" Bumblebee said. "In the skies." Then three jets flew pass, taking the people around by complete shock since they had never seen aircraft like those before.

"Its Starscream and his team of flyers, we have to tell Optimus!" Sideswipe said.

"On it…" But before Jazz could report to Optimus, an explosion was heard nearby. "By Primus, not now!"

Inside a factory where satomobiles were made, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were blasting at the factory workers as they tried to run in terror.

"Hahahaha! This is easier than what I believed it would be." Starscream laughed as he ripped through the concrete walls with easy and began to steal the electricity and oil of the factory.

Skywarp then took out several empty Energon Cubes that Soundwave had made and began to fill them with the electromagnetic and fossil fuel energies. "Will it be enough?" Thundercracker asked.

"Of course not, we need more!" Starscream replied, tearing through the assembly lines and stealing more power from the factory plant.

Hiding behind the back entrance of the factory, Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe heard Starscream and the others' plan. "They are doing what we were planning to do." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah but they are killing innocents along the way." Sideswipe added. "Jazz what do we do?"

"Optimus said not to interfere but…" Jazz couldn't allow himself to disobey Optimus Prime.

"Optimus wouldn't want us to leave these people to die, especially by someone like Starscream. Autobots attack!" Bumblebee jumped into action.

"Bumblebee! Dammit, let's go Sideswipe!" Jazz followed.

"Yeah! Let's kick some Decepticon butt!" Sideswipe was more than excited to enter battle.

"What the!?" It was the first thing that Skywarp said before he was kicked in the face by Bumblebee.

"Autobots! Destroy them!" Starscream ordered while firing his laser cannons at the Autobots.

"Not in your dreams, Starscream!" Jazz responded, punching Thundercracker in the abdomen, making him fall back.

"Fools!" Starscream yelled, he was grabbed and thrown by Sideswipe into the air. There he quickly changed into his jet form. "Protect the Energon!"

He then bombarded the Autobots with his mines that he threw. "Get away!" Jazz yelled, jumping away from the explosions.

"Thundercracker, get some of the cubes and go back with Megatron and the others." Skywarp said.

"Are you nuts!? They will follow us back!" Thundercracker responded.

"Not if we blind them first!" Skywarp said. "Starscream, smoke them out!"

"Excellent idea Skywarp!" Starscream congratulated his minion; he did another jet run this time dropping smoke bombs.

"Not this time!" Bumblebee used his laser cannon on his arm and shot Starscream, making a clean hit. The smoke bombs blew up anyway, blinding the Autobots.

"I can't see a thing!" Sideswipe said. Jazz activated his thermal vision, but it was already too late.

"Damn, they escaped!" Jazz cursed.

"Not without getting some, I shot Starscream before he and his flyers got away." Bumblebee said. "And look, they forgot some Energon."

"Like about four cubes." Sideswipe informed.

"Well it's something…we still have to tell Optimus about this." Jazz replied. But before they could they were surrounded by the city's police force. Squad transport trucks surrounded the giant Autobots, in comparison to the other species, and came out pointing their weapons at them.

"Uh oh." Sideswipe said.

"Uhh…put your…arms on the air!" One of them yelled using a voice amplifier. The Autobots did just that, not want to start a war with another race.

"Chief Beifong." The cop saluted at his chief.

"Well, I see but I cannot believe it." Chief Beifong said as she locked at the three immense robots before her. "Identify yourselves."

"Uh…we are Autobots." Sideswipe replied.

"Listen, it's a long story but we came here to look for help. Then those other guys, that flew, attack you. Those are the bad guys." Jazz said.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee added. Thankfully the Autobots had a translation module installed into their cybernetics, meaning that they could understand and speak in any language that was presented to them, of course it had its limitations but the language of these people was simple enough to be translated into Cybertronian.

"How can we be sure, you look the same?" Beifong said.

"We swear by Primus that we are nothing like the Decepticons!" Bumblebee responded.

"Cool your emotions module Bumblebee, listen we are good guys. We would've already leveled you and your people up if we weren't." Jazz explained.

Chief Beifong was then joined by another person, this one being a young woman who came running as fast she could. "Whoa nelly…" She was clearly surprised by the Autobots. Beifong sighed.

"What are you doing here, I have this under control." Beifong said.

"Well I am the Avatar, it's my job to see what's going on this looks…important enough." The young woman responded.

"The Avatar?" Sideswipe asked.

They turned to look at him, they were clearly meters away, and they were speaking softly. "We have good ears." Sideswipe said while he smiled.

"Jazz, are you there?" Optimus's voice became alive through Jazz's radio communicator.

"That must be their leader." The young woman said.

"Korra, you better not get near them. They destroyed this place in a matter of seconds and the metal they're made of is something else…I can't sense them like any other metal." Beifong said, this only amazed Korra even more.

"We are in a bit of a thing here Optimus…and I don't know how to get us out of it." Jazz replied to Optimus.

"Well you better do it…" Optimus said. Meanwhile near the Ark's crash site the Autobots had encountered another Decepticon scout party, this time they were led by Brawl, a powerful Decepticon soldier.

"Crush them, Decepticons! For Lord Megatron!" He yelled as he rushed at the Autobots.

"Take cover!" Ironhide barked.

"Return to base Autobots, Prime out." Optimus ended communications.

"Well…crap." Jazz said, the situation was getting a lot more complicated. Little did he knew that this was only the beginning…


	2. More Than Meets the Eye: Part 2

**More Than Meets the Eyes**

**Part 2**

* * *

Jazz was in a tough situation, he, Bumblebee and Sideswipe had stopped Starscream and his Seekers from stealing a handful of energon cubes but now they are being held by the city's local police force.

"Uh…my boss just called, we have to go." Jazz said, the Autobots easily towered over the humans.

"I don't think so, metal man; you will surrender yourself to the police." Chief Beinfong told him.

"Chief, how are we going to arrest them?" A police officer asked.

"I don't know, bring a crane or something." Beifong responded.

"We have to help Optimus, Jazz!" Bumblebee said.

"The kid's right, we have to go." Sideswipe added, he and Bumblebee quickly transformed into their vehicle forms and rolled out.

"No wait! Scrap!" Jazz yelled, he transformed as well and quickly went for them. This took the humans by complete surprise.

"What just happened?" Korra asked.

"I have no idea…" Beifong replied.

* * *

Back at the area where the Ark had crashed into, the Autobots had taken defense around several rocky hills and elevations while the Decepticons went in for the kill. Brawl was leading assault with several Decepticon foot soldiers.

"This is just Brawl, where are the other Contructicons?" Cliffjumper asked the medical expert, Ratchet.

"I don't know Cliff, luckily they're not here." He said blasting at the incoming Decepticons with his Neutron Assault Rifle.

Lasers and plasma rounds fired through the air, Optimus was holding the line pretty well with the Autobots that were in optimal conditions to battle. "Ironhide, I need you to take Brawl out with Warpath. We will take care of the rest." Optimus ordered.

"You got it! Come on kid." Ironhide said jumping out of cover and into the breach.

"Right behind you old timer." Warpath followed.

"Optimus, where are the others?" Ratchet asked for the three scouts.

"They'll be here, Ratchet." Optimus replied as he kept firing his X12 Scrapmaker, it ripped through the Decepticon lines with ease.

Ironhide and Warpath rammed several Decepticons in their vehicle mode; they were still in their Cybertronian forms since the Teletraan hadn't located any local vehicles to match their functions. They were tanks, rolling through and blasting through any obstacles.

"I make this look easy!" Warpath boasted.

"Keep your guard up, kid!" Ironhide commented. Warpath was too busy to notice Brawl coming behind his six, grabbing him and hurling him into the air.

"Ha!" Brawl laughed a Warpath landed hard into a mountainside.

"Warpath!" Ironhide yelled, he turned back into his robot form and enter combat with Brawl. They were equally matched in brute strength.

But soon did the Autobot overpower the Combaticon soldier, pushing him away. Ironhide took out his sword and attacked the Decepticon. Brawl rolled out of the way, turning his right hand into a blaster cannon and blasting Ironhide on the chest with it.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain but stood his ground. Ironhide retaliated with a Scatter Blaster shotgun, shooting Brawl right on his shooting arm. Brawl yelled as soon as his arm exploded from the attack of the high powered shotgun.

Optimus Prime and his Autobots held the line long enough for the three scouts, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Jazz returned. They slammed into the still standing Decepticon soldiers and quickly dispatched them. "What'd we miss?" Jazz asked transforming back into his robot form.

"Good guns guys!" Cliffjumper congratulated them.

"We will celebrate soon first we need to help Ironhide and Warpath!" Optimus said.

Brawl's right arm was pretty hurt, and he was at the mercy of the Autobot heavy fighter, Ironhide. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't break you into tiny pieces." Ironhide said.

"I've never begged for my life before Autobot, and will not start now." Brawl responded, in a blink of an eye he rammed Ironhide with his bulkier body, pushing him into the ground. Using this opportunity to turn into his vehicle form and riding his way out of the battle.

"Coward!" Ironhide yelled at the retreating Decepticon as he stood up. He was then met with Optimus and the scouts.

"Are you okay, Ironhide?" Optimus asked his old friend.

"I'll be fine." Ironhide replied. "I'm not so sure about Warpath though."

Ratchet was helping the wounded Warpath up along with Cliffjumper. They were helping him back to the Ark for repairs.

"Do you think that they'll attack again?" Bumblebee asked.

"We have won a battle today but we have to get ready for what's to come. Now, let's get back inside for your mission details." Optimus said.

As they returned inside, Bumblebee noticed something or someone hiding behind a rock column. The young and small Autobot went to see, "Hello?" He asked. He peeked around the rocky column finding the human female that had been there when he and the others had been detained.

"Hello…" She replied. "Uhh..."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bumblebee said trying to not scare her off. "I'm Bumblebee."

"You're a robot…" The girl said. "A big robot."

"Yeah, I'm from a planet from space." Bumblebee replied cheerfully. "What's your name; I didn't quite catch it before."

"I'm Korra but…" Korra answered but she was still shocked to see Bumblebee up close.

Inside the Ark, Optimus had rounded all of the Autobots into their meeting hall, which had suffered some damage with rocks protruding from the metal walls.

"When we were re-activated, I had ordered Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe to see what this brave new world had to offer. They have returned with their findings." Optimus nodded to Jazz, he sat and the scout Autobot stood up.

"We entered the sierra not too far away from here after we detected radio signals and high concentration of heat coming from just beyond the snowy sierra. There we found a city, populated by the planet's local race." Jazz informed. "While we were gathering information, Starscream and his Seekers flew overhead and attacked an assembly line. They were stealing energy from it and making energon cubes from it. We were able to bring some back for the ship and the wounded."

"You said that you were in curious situation is that right?" Preceptor, an Autobot scientist and warrior asked.

"Yeah, we were detained by the police force after we kicked Starscream's sorry butt." Jazz replied. "We had to make a run for it once Optimus ordered us to come back."

"You came back and made sure that you weren't followed right?" Arcee asked.

"Err…" Sideswipe just remembered that they just hauled ass to get back to the Ark. "Oops."

"Hopefully they weren't, we can't have the entire planet alerted of our location." A recuperated Jetfire said. "Now…hold on, where's Bee?"

Then Bumblebee stepped inside the meeting room. "Bumblebee, we were wondering where you were." Optimus said.

"Yeah…sorry for being late…but I think we have a guest." Bumblebee said.

"Don't tell me what you are about to tell us." Prowl said. Sitting on top of Bumblebee's left shoulder was Korra.

"Whoa…" It was the only thing she could say as she saw the other robots and the marvel of engineering that was the Ark from the inside.

"Bumblebee, you should've known better." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry Optimus but she was already outside and she already had seen us and…" Bumblebee tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I understand." Optimus replied.

"But still, we can't keep her here." Air Raid said being worried that she wouldn't keep a secret. "And besides, she is not one of us. We can't trust her."

"Now hold on Air Raid, we have to talk to our friend here first." Optimus said.

"I don't know Optimus…" Ironhide was still skeptical.

"It'll be okay, my friend." Optimus replied, he walked towards Bumblebee and Korra. She was stunned as the bigger robot stood in front of them. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the free Autobots; it is a pleasure to meet a local of this world."

"My name is Korra…I'm the Avatar." Korra replied.

"An Avatar?" Ratchet asked joining them.

"Yeah, well…I'm the Avatar of the world basically. I was kinda born into it." Korra answered.

"A little bit too young to represent anyone don't you think?" Ratchet asked as he scanned her with his medpad. Korra was about to snap back but…

"When the war started Ratchet, I was nothing more than a data clerk. The weight of responsibility fell on me early on, and I'm sure that our friend here understands this more than anyone in this world." Optimus said, this made Korra smile seeing someone that could understand her.

"So…" Korra said.

"You can come and go as you please, but keep in mind that our location and our origins must be kept in secret. We will around, in disguise, keeping an eye for there are those who seek the destruction and enslavement of other species." Optimus told his decision.

"Don't worry; I'll keep my mouth shut." Korra assured the Autobot leader.

* * *

In another place, in a remote plateau, the dreaded Decepticons were establishing their base of operations. Starscream and his Seekers returned to base to inform Megatron of their findings.

"I want this base finished!" Megatron yelled at his Decepticon workers as they worked on the electronics of the base.

"Megatron, Starscream has returned." Soundwave informed. Starscream walked into the half-way finished base with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Starscream, inform." Megatron ordered.

"This world is indeed full of energy useful for the Nemesis and for the conquering of Cybertron, but the Autobots have arrived as well. I was attacked by a scouting party in a primitive city not too far from here." Starscream informed.

"And I am sure you brought energon ready to use." Megatron said.

"We could only bring three energon cubes." Starscream replied, Thundercracker and Skywarp placed the cubes in front of Megatron and Soundwave.

"You fail me yet again, Starscream." Megatron responded. "No matter, soon Brawl will return triumphantly."

"Lord Megatron, the electronics of the station are ready for use." Soundwave informed.

"Excellent, tell the others to exit the Nemesis and move into the base to commence the final step of installment." Megatron ordered.

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." Soundwave acknowledged. Megatron left the base leaving the others.

"That imbecile does not know what we went through to obtain these stupid cubes." Starscream said. "Once I'm leader, the head of Prime will be on top of my mantel piece along with his!"

"That tone will get you nowhere, Starscream."

"That voice…I see you've come out of stasis…Onslaught." Starscream recognized the voice of the Combaticon leader.

"You bet I did, and I if were you I would hope that Megatron never heard you say that stupidity out loud." Onslaught said.

"You don't have to worry Onslaught, soon enough you too will receive your 'reward'." Starscream responded.

"I will advise you two to support on the station's final phase of installment." Soundwave said, Onslauught nodded and went to work while Starscream grunted and left with his Seekers.

Outside, Starscream met with Slipstream, a female Seeker. "Brilliant victory out there Starscream." Slipstream said, she was as good as a soldier as Starscream, if not even better.

"Laugh while you can, Slipstream, but the roles will turn soon enough." Starscream responded.

"Please, if you couldn't handle three mere scouts how are you going to handle Megatron?" She asked while she crossed her arms.

"Grr…" Starscream grunted, he was mad but she brought a point. He will need to prepare. "Unite with me and will promise you are great position in my new army."

"I want to see results, Starscream, once something is done call me." Slipstream said, she then went into the base.

"Great job, boss, now what?" Skywarp asked.

"Shut up, fool, we continue with our tasks. Our opportunity will come." Starscream responded.

"My readings tell me that…" Thudnercracker was about to inform.

"Enough of readings, Thundercracker, we will look for more energon…one way or another."


End file.
